Subspace Legends
by Starwarrior536
Summary: When Jordan, Marie, and Justin are thrown into the world of Trophies, it is up to them to save the world from Subspace! Rated T for mild violence, and swearing. Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Distant Sound of Thunder

**SUBSPACE LEGENDS**

Chapter 1: The Distant Sound of Thunder

**This will be very awesome, and I'm sure you'll love it! Well, enjoy, read, and review!**

_Brrrriiiiiiiiinnggg!_

Jordan whipped his hand out from under his blankets to slam his alarm clock. He didn't even bother pulling his arm back he was so tired. "Urgh… crap, why do I have to get up now…?" He moaned. He sat up, and scratched his hair.

Jordan Ricksen was 17 years old, with brown, bushy hair, one brown eye, one blue eye, and pale skin. He was thin, and although he didn't look it, he was quite intelligent. He also loved video games.

He slung his legs off of his bed, and then realized he had slept in his clothes. Again. He changed into a fresh pair of clothes, a green T-shirt and jeans. He left his hair unkempt and messy. He blinked for a second, and remembered his parents left to see his Aunt Cecilia. He looked at the clock. 5: 30. He grinned.

He hopped off of his bed and strode towards the TV in his room. He turned it on, and pressed the power button on his Wii. He navigated through the menu until he got to the main Brawl screen. He went to a brawl, and chose Lucario vs. Bowser. He selected 3 stock and on the Spear Pillar stage.

**READY…**

**GO!**

Lucario ran forward and used a force palm on Bowser, who then tried using a Flying Slam attack, but Lucario used Double Team, and Bowser was sent flying off screen. Bowser came back, and tried using a Bowser Bomb, Lucario evaded it, and charged up an aura sphere. Bowser came in and tried using bowser breath, but Lucario jumped over the king of the Koopas, and shot the aura sphere at the enemy.

Dialga appeared in the background, and shot down a ray of light. Bowser was hit by it, and was once again shot off the screen. When Bowser reappeared again, a smash ball appeared, and Lucario jumped up to crush it. He glowed a bright light, and then leapt into the air, shooting a beam of aura at Bowser. The monster was blasted off screen.

**GAME!**

Jordan smiled. Lucario was not only his best character, but also his favorite. He continued in several battles until 7:00, because then he left his house and trudged down his street.

As he was still walking, he closed his eyes. He couldn't wait until he got home, to revel in the joys of Brawl.

He was so distracted, he didn't see a ball of ice smash him in the face. He reeled back, and fell down. He gripped his nose, and felt hot blood trickling down his face. He looked ahead, and saw a group of first-years laughing heartily. "You friggin' BASTARDS! I'll kill you!" He bellowed, as he chased after them.

However, the group of first-years were too fast, and they outran him. He gasped for air. "Stupid… first-years…" He muttered to himself.

He hung his head low as he walked over the ice. His life literally was a living nightmare. Every day, he was teased and insulted by everyone because he loved video games.

He bumped into a girl and fell down again. He was about to hit the person with his backpack, but then noticed it was Marie, one of his only friends. She had long, brown hair, big blue eyes, and a wide grin. She also loved video games, but more specifically, The Legend of Zelda. She played it constantly, and was basically in love with Link.

"Oh, hey Jordan!" She said happily, picking herself up. Jordan got up too. "What's up, buddy?" She asked, smiling and cocking her head.

"Eh, not much. Got hit in the face with an ice ball by a bunch of ungrateful first-years and…" He said, cut off by Marie.

"Oh my God! Is that a bloody nose?" She asked, examining Jordan's face up close. Jordan blushed because Marie was so close to his face. "How did ya get it?"

"Er, uh… yeah… If you were playing any attention, you would know why…" Jordan said quietly. He noticed lots of people were looking at the 2, and Jordan pushed her back.

*

Science class was always so ridiculously boring. Jordan had once fallen asleep in class. He sat next to his other friend, Justin. Justin actually had black hair, but he had dyed it red, blue, green, and purple. He had dark brown eyes, so dark it was almost black. He was now doodling on his paper a drawing of Samus. Justin was addicted to the game Metroid. While Marie was in love with Link, Justin was in love with Samus. He dreamed of meeting with her every day.

"Hmm? What's this, Justin? Another drawing of your space people?" The teacher, Mrs. Willards said in her usual, snobby voice, snatching away the paper from Justin. The class snickered.

"Shut up! Give that back to me!" He screamed, taking the paper away from the teacher. He quickly buried the paper in his backpack.

"Justin Summers, to the principal's office this instant!" She shrieked.

"What?" He said.

"You heard me, to the principal's…" She said, quickly cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." He said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

Jordan sighed. "(_Not again…_)" he thought.

*

That evening the three went over to Jordan's house after school. "So, what punishment did you get this time?" Marie asked Justin.

"Suspended for a week. But then again, who cares? My dad certainly doesn't, and I could care less." He said flatly.

Justin's mother had passed away a year ago, and Justin's dad became filled with sadness. He began to care less about life, and began drinking. Justin also started to care less.

When the 3 reached Jordan's house, they immediately started playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. After several Brawls, the sound of lightning crackled in the distance. "Hey, we should end this soon, looks like there's a storm coming." Marie stated firmly.

"Aw, can't we just finish this one brawl?" Justin asked pleadingly.

The next minute, the storm was very close. "Guys…" Marie said in a worried tone.

"I'll finish this in a second! Don't worry!" Justin said assuringly.

But he didn't finish it. Lightning exploded, and all the lights went out. "Crap! I was just about to finish 2 off! Freaking thunder!" Justin yelled to the ceiling.

Jordan sighed, and got up. "Well, I guess I should turn the Wii off, don't want to blow a circuit." He walked over and tapped the power button.

Suddenly, the inside of the Wii glowed purple. "Hey, um, are Wiis supposed to do that?" Marie asked, cocking her head again.

"No…" Justin said, backing away.

Then, the purple light grew very intense, and light beams shot out from the disc slot. "Run!" Justin yelled. But it was too late. A huge, purple arm extended from inside the Wii, crackling with purple electricity.

The spectral arm snatched up the 3 friends, and dragged them into the Wii.

**Yay! First chapter! Yay again! This is going to be a very good fanfic, and my first one starring my OC's! R&R!**


	2. The New Brawlers

Chapter 2: The New Brawlers

**Hello, readers! Here we go with this exciting Fanfiction!**

Jordan opened his eyes as beams of light cut through his sleep. He got up and recollected over what had just happened. He then looked around finally noticing his surroundings. He was lying on a large wasteland, with dry sand scattered across the ground.

He looked down at himself, to see if his appearance had changed. He was still in his normal clothes, but had a sword in a sheath attached to his waist. He pulled out the sword, and marveled at it. The blade was gleaming white, and reflected the clouded sun. The handle was covered in red velvet, and was very soft. The hilt was of pure gold, and had a sapphire embedded in it. On the blade had an ancient writing that somehow, he could read. It read, Novaris, Blade of Light who looks down upon us from the heavens.

Suddenly, a giant ship plowed through the sky, and out came tiny specks of purple from it. The specks gathered in puddles, and short, green creatures with red eyes emerged from them.

Jordan prepared himself in a fighting stance, and prepared to fight. The creatures jumped at him, and he swung the sword, slicing them in half. He turned around and started slicing at more of the creatures. They dissolved into the tiny specks, and vanished.

Then, another creature jumped at him from behind, but then dissolved into the tiny specks. Jordan turned around, and saw that a tall man in a blue tunic with a blue cape stood like he had sliced something in half. He had blue hair with a golden tiara mounted upon it, and he held a marvelous sword in his hand.

"Wh-what the…" Jordan stuttered.

The man sheathed his sword. "Don't worry, you're safe now." He said. "I'm Marth, prince of Altea. And these are my friends, Ike, and Meta Knight." He gestured to 2 people standing behind him. One also had blue hair, but he was in a red cape, and had a brown, leather shoulder guard. In his hands was a two-handed, golden sword that he held in one hand. He was supposedly Ike.

The other was short, and definitely did not resemble a human at all. A silver mask shrouded his entire face, with only a V-shaped eye hole, where 2 golden eyes lay. He had a purple cape, and held a golden sword with spines on the blade edge. He must have been Meta Knight.

Ike gasped, walked over to Jordan and kneeled before him. "Oh, chosen warrior from the heavens, do not bring down your wrath on us!" He said.

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Do you not see it? His sword! It is _Novaris_!" He said, now standing up and pointing the sword called Novaris.

Now it was Marth's turn to gasp. "You're right! The legendary blade, Novaris!"

"Woah, woah, guys. I'm no legendary warrior, or whatever you think I am! I don't even know how I got here…" Jordan said, scratching the back of his head.

"Legendary Warrior or not, I bow to no one." Meta Knight finally said.

Ike sighed. "Well, if you're just a normal person then I guess you won't be much help, then."

Marth scowled. "Ike, don't be so rude!" He turned back to Jordan. "Forgive my friend, why don't you tell us your name, then?"

"I'm Jordan." Jordan said. "Hey, um, do you know what those things were?"

"They were Primids." Meta Knight said, approaching Jordan. "The soldiers of the Subspace army, our enemy. The purple specks you saw were Shadow Bugs. They are the essence of Subspace."

"Okay…" Jordan said. Then he remembered his friends were with him when the Wii started going crazy! "Wait a minute, where's Justin and Marie?" He yelled.

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Justin and Marie?" He asked.

"Yeah, Justin and Marie are my 2 best friends. They came with me to this world! But, where are they?" Jordan said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you should come with us. We're looking for a way to defeat Subspace. Right now, our best clue is finding this being named the Ancient Minister, who is planting Subspace Bombs all around. Maybe we'll find your friends along the way!" Marth said.

Jordan thought about it for a moment, and then uncrossed his arms. "Okay. I'll go with you guys to find this 'Ancient Minister'."

"Great! Let's go, then!" Ike said, walking forward. Marth and Meta Knight followed quickly.

After a few moments, Jordan started walking forward as well. "(_Don't worry, guys. I'm coming for you_)." He thought.

*

Marie's eyes fluttered open, and she got up. She blinked for a few seconds, and then saw she was in a large forest. Huge trees reached up to the sky. She felt something on her waist, and looked at it. It was a silver rapier with the hand guard embedded with topaz. She pulled it out of it's sheath and gazed upon it.

Then, a huge battle ship flew through the sky, and Shadow Bugs fell from it! (I know Marie or Jordan doesn't know about the Shadow Bugs or Primids, but I'm still going to call them by their names to avoid frustration) Primids appeared from the Shadow Bugs, and Marie readied herself in a fencing stance. "Alright, time to put all those years of fencing to use…" She said, smirking. (If you are confused, check out my OC bios in my profile!)

The Primids charged at her, and Marie stabbed the creatures with her new weapon. She whirled around, cutting at the Primids, and they turned back into Shadow Bugs. The rapier was extremely light, but very powerful.

When all the Primids were gone, Marie looked around to see if any more remained. None wee there, so she sheathed her weapon, and walked forward, into the forest.

Soon she heard rustling in the bushes, and turned around to see a Primid jump at her from behind. Suddenly, just before impact, the Primid was sliced in 2! It reverted back to Shadow Bugs, a Marie looked around to see who saved her. She only found a tall swordsman in a green tunic with a green stocking hat. He held an iron shield in one hand, and a sword with a blue hilt in the other.

Marie gaped. It was Link, from the Legend of Zelda! "Oh my God, it's Link! It's LINK!" She squealed. She ran over and hugged the Hyrulian tightly.

"Er, uh, do I know you?" He asked.

"No, but I know you! You're Link, the hero of time!" Marie said, squeezing tighter.

"C-could you… hack… let go…?" Link asked, suffocating.

"Oh! S-sorry!" Marie let go. Link tried to regain his breath, gasping for air.

Just then, a large, green lizard walked up. It had a large snout, and wide eyes. "Yoshi!" It said.

"Yes, um, this is Yoshi." Link said, gesturing to his friend who he revealed as Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi repeated.

"Yes, we've heard you're name before." Marie said.

"Yoshi!"

"Er, uh, you've said your na…"

"Yoshi!"

"Umm…" Marie said, trailing off.

"Yoshi!"

"Yes, now you've you've…"

"Yoshi!"

Marie pulled out her rapier, and proceeded to chase Yoshi with it. "YOU'VE SAID YOUR FREAKING NAME, LIKE 6 TIMES! NOW, SHUT UP!!!" She screamed.

"Yoshi! Yoshi, Yoshi! YOSHI!" Yoshi screamed, almost getting slashed in the butt by Marie's sword.

Link scratched the back of his head. "Ugh… something tells me this will lead to disaster…"

*

Somewhere in a certain floating Island, Justin crept quietly around a corner in the Research Facility (He's already woken up and seen his new weapons, a pair of electric guns).

A R.O.B. whirred down a hall, and as it passed, Justin pointed his guns forward and fired a bolt of electricity, short-circuiting the robot, and it exploded.

After sneaking down a few more halls, a piercing siren was heard. Justin jumped, and looked around. Eventually, several R.O.B.s were sent sailing through the air. A heavily armored being in a red and orange armor suit with a green cannon mounted on their arm skidded down the hall.

Justin twitched with joy. It was Samus Aran, the famous bounty hunter! He rushed over to her and began to speak. "Y-y-you're S-samus Aran, r-right?" He stuttered out.

She nodded. It was definitely Samus.

Justin grinned broadly. "OH MY GOD, THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" He yelled while jumping for joy. He received an electrocution, and noticed a yellow mouse with tall ears and a spiky tail.

"Pika!" It said. It was Pikachu, from the Pokemon series.

"S-sorry about that, it's just that… I worship you!" He screamed, dropping on his knees.

Samus picked him back up. "Pull yourself together, kid." She released him.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" He said, soluting.

Inside of her power suit, Samus thought to herself, _"(This is going to be difficult, I can tell…)"_

**Hooray! Sorry for the long wait, but things are just getting really busy. And I do have a few fanfictions to write! R&R!**


	3. The tank of darkness, Galleom!

Chapter 3: The Tank of Darkness, Galleom!

**Hello, readers! Sorry for the lack of updating, but I just finished one of my other fanfictions, so I've been busy. Well, here we go!**

Jordan walked across the wilds, with his 3 companions. They had been walking for a day now, and had endured several Primid attacks. He yawned. He didn't get any sleep for 2 reasons: there were 8 Primid strikes, and Ike's snoring.

They 4 came to a ledge, dropping to a much lower ground. "Hey, look at that, in the distance!" Ike yelled, pointing a finger at a black speck, cutting across the desert.

"What is it?" Marth asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Ike proclaimed. And with that, he jumped down off of the ledge, and landed on the ground. Meta Knight followed him without a word.

Jordan and Marth glanced at each other, and then Jordan spoke. "I'm following them." He jumped off the ledge, the wind racing past his cheeks. He landed on the ground hard, on his feet. A tingling sensation ran up his body. Marth landed behind him a second later.

The 4 quickly set off, running across the dust and sand. Not before long, Primids appeared out of nowhere. There were Primids, Bytans, Tickens, and a huge Greap. Ike tossed his blade into the air, bringing 2 Primids with it. He caught the blade in midair, yelled, "Aether!" and then plummeted, destroying the primids.

"Yeah! Take that, stupid Primids!" He yelled, punching the air.

Marth dove in, using dancing blade to cut 4 Bytans in half. The remains of the enemies exploded. A wave of Primids jumped towards Marth, but before they could make contact, Meta Knight jumped above Marth's head, spinning in a tornado of golden light, sucking in the monsters and destroying them. "Thanks." Marth said to Meta Knight.

The knight was silent. 3 Tickens flew towards Meta Knight, but he shot forward, spinning like a whirlwind, cutting all 3 of them in a line, and killing them.

3 of the spherical Bytans rushed towards Jordan, and he pulled out his sword, and stood in a defensive stance. He sliced at the first Bytan to approach him, and it was whacked towards another Bytan, which bounced away and hit a floating Ticken about to attack Ike, and both were destroyed. The remaining 2 charged at Jordan, and kicked one of them away, and embedded his sword in the other. Before it could explode, though, he flung it over to the remaining Bytan, and the explosion took both of them out.

Then, the only enemy remaining was the Greap. "YAAAAAHH!!!" Ike roared as he ran up to the monster, and slashed its iron body. The Greap didn't show any notice of the attack, and instead slashed Ike with its scythes, knocking him away.

"Ugh! How do we beat this thing!?" Ike yelled, gripping his side in pain.

Jordan looked up at the head. "The head must be its weakness!" He called out, jumping at the head, and slashing it with Novaris. The Greap squealed in pain.

"Oh, I get it!" Ike yelled, and he leaped up and embedded his sword in its head, causing an explosion.

Marth used Dolphin slash on the Greap, and Meta Knight used a Mach tornado. The monster exploded in a burst of light, and no more enemies appeared. "Okay! We can proceed!" Marth exclaimed.

The quartet ran forward, and this time, lots of Buculus appeared. They breathed out lots of wind, pushing the Smashers back. "Urgh! The wind's too strong! We can't get through!" Ike complained. Meta Knight used another drill rush, and destroyed one of the Buculus.

"Here! There's an opening here!" Meta Knight yelled, attacking another Buculus.

While the other Subspace Enemies were distracted, the 3 other smashers ran forward and struck at the Buculus. They all were soon gone.

"Come on, let's move!" Ike yelled, gesturing with his arm to follow him.

The 4 smashers ran through the sand, and soon came to a towering mesa before them. "How do we get up there?" Jordan asked.

Quickly, these 4, pink creatures appeared that resembled surfboards flew down to the ground. "I guess that's our up!" Ike said, running over to one. When all the smashers had mounted onto one of the strange creatures, they lifted up into the air. "Yeah! I was right!" Ike said excited.

When we reached the top of the mesa, the creatures kept going. Soon, we were several feet away from our destination. "Uhh, are we supposed to be going this high up?" Jordan asked.

"No, it's a trap! These are Subspace Enemies!" Meta Knight proclaimed.

"We've gotta jump!" Ike yelled, hopping off of the creature. Marth followed him, then, Meta Knight, then Jordan. They all landed on the top of the mesa. The black dot in the distance kept moving. "Look, we're so close! But we've got to hurry!"

Suddenly, a huge tank-thing dropped out of the sky. There was a large, green, blob-thing in it. The open roof of the tank screwed on tight, and a large, mechanical arm came out. "It's an Armank!" Meta Knight said surprised. He looked at Jordan. "The last time we fought one of these, it took us 2 hours to beat!"

"What?!" Jordan yelled, slapping his forehead.

"Come on, we don't got time for this!" Ike yelled, running up to meet the Armank. He slashed the surface, not even leaving a dent. The arm reached forward, and whacked Ike aside. "UGH!!"

"Take this!" Meta Knight said, using a Mack Tornado on the Armank. A beam was shot out of the metal arm's mouth, blasting Meta Knight away.

"H-hey!" Marth yelled, being hoisted into the air.

"Marth!" Jordan yelled, leaping up and slashing the arm. It dropped Marth on the ground and recoiled backwards.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Ike said, tossing his sword at the metal arm, jumped up to catch it, and plummeted to the ground. The arm exploded, and the roof of the tank popped open, revealing the soft blob inside, sweatdropping. "Yeah!" Ike exclaimed, stabbing his sword in the ground, causing flame to rise up.

"I'll finish this!" Jordan yelled, running up and stabbing the blob with Novaris. The Armank was blasted away.

"Yeah! Now that's what I call teamwork!" Ike said happily, jumping off of the mesa, everyone following him.

When all 4 smashers landed on the ground, then dashed forward, running over sand and dust. Then, hordes of Primids appeared in a circle surrounding the smashers. "There's no way out!" Marth said.

"Wait, I've got another idea!" Ike yelled, raising his sword in the air as if about to use Eruption, his sword ablaze.

The primids jumped into the air, surrounding the 4 smashers like a dome, and then, Ike unleashed Eruption, all the primids firing into each other, destroying them. In a matter of seconds, all the Primids were gone. "Oh, yeah! That's how it's done!" Ike said triumphantly, punching the air the air again.

Then, all 4 smashers took off again after the black speck that was now getting larger.

Finally, the 4 reached the figure, which now revealed to be a large, purple tank that levitated, had dual engines, had an iron visor over its cockpit, and cannons mounted on its back. "Wait, so this is what we came for? A TANK?!" Ike whined.

"Uh-huh." Marth said. Ike fell on his back anime style, and then was found in a corner hunched over, drawing circles in the ground with his finger.

"Aw, good job, Marth! You've made Ike an emo!" Jordan yelled at Marth.

Marth flung his hands in the air. "W-whoa there, buddy! You didn't let me finish!" Marth put his hands back down. "I was thinking we could we could use this tank as a vehicle to our benefits!"

Ike looked over his shoulder with his hair over his right eye. "Whaddya mean by that?" He muttered.

"I mean, think about it! We could be able to find others who are helping the cause to stop Subspace faster!" Marth assured.

Ike rushed over to Marth, happy this time. "Alright! Good plan, Marthy!" Marth's eye twitched. "Let's go bag us a tank!"

As soon as Ike finished his sentence, the tank began to shake. Arms and legs sprouted from the tank, and the metal visor dropped, revealed a set of eyes. The creature stood up and beat its steel chest with both fists, and roared.

"Yikes! This ain't no tank!" Ike yelled, readying his sword.

"What is that thing?" Marth asked, drawing his sword, Falchion.

"Galleom." Meta Knight answered.

"How did you know that?" Marth asked.

MK pointed at the monster's chest. "It says so on that plate there. See?" And right there, on a plate on the monster's chest, was the word GALLEOM.

"Oh…" Jordan said sweatdropping.

Galleom quickly pounded the ground with a fist, attempting to crush the Smashers, but they evaded it. Marth jumped up using a Dolphin Slash, and the exterior of Galleom shook a little. "Darn it, this thing's as hard as rock!" Marth yelled, grimacing.

"I'll take care of this!" Ike yelled, leaping into the air and unleashed Eruption in midair, plummeting down to stab Galleom in the head, resulting a titanic roar. Galleom flailed around, knocking Ike off his head.

"Agh! Ragnell is still in Galleom's head!" Ike said, reaching upwards.

"Take this!" Meta Knight said, flying up and using a Mach Tornado in Galleom's face. It recoiled back, and brought up a fist into the air in an uppercut attack, smashing Meta Knight. He flew upwards for a moment before falling to the ground.

Galleom raised a foot, prepared to crush Meta Knight, but Jordan quickly raced across and snatched up Meta Knight before Galleom could hit. "Thank you…" Meta Knight mumbled before fainting.

"Meta Knight!" Jordan yelled.

"I could use a little help here, Jordan!" Marth yelled, swinging his sword at Galleom's hand, which had just grabbed him. "AGH!" Marth cried, trying to get out.

"Marth!" Jordan yelled, leaping up and stabbing Novaris in the hand of Galleom. The beast roared and dropped Marth, but Jordan held onto his sword, which was still embedded in Galleom's hand.

He placed a foot on Galleom's hand, and kicked off, bringing Novaris with him as he landed on Galleom's head. He sheathed his sword, and gripped Ragnell, which was still stuck in Galleom's iron skull. He tried pulling it out, but it wouldn't budge. "Urgh! How hard did you stick this sword in here, Ike?!" Jordan complained.

"I'll handle this!" Ike said, jumping up behind Galleom, but just as he was about to reach his sword, Jordan pulled it out and whacked Ike square in the face. Ike fell off and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Oh my God! I knocked out my own teammate!" Jordan screamed. He noticed he was still holding Ragnell, so he slashed Galleom's face with it, making the monster stagger backwards.

"Kiss my blade!" Marth said, slashing Galleom in the chest, and the robot-monster-lizard-thing fell on its back. Jordan was able to jump off in time, still carrying Ragnell. Galleom just missed landing on Ike by one centimeter. Marth gasped at this.

Jordan stepped on Ike's chest, waking him up. "Wake up, Ike! And take your freaking sword too!" Jordan complained, dropping Ragnell on Ike's chest, which woke him up.

"H-hey! That was cruel!" Ike said, getting up. Meta Knight also approached them.

"Meta knight! You're awake!" Jordan said happily.

"I am." Meta Knight said flatly.

Galleom got up weakly, crackling with electricity. He shook, and then jumped off of a nearby ledge that none of them had noticed before. The 4 smashers ran up to see the monster crash through a stone pathway leading into a cave in a tall mountain with a ring of cloud on the top.

"So, who wants to jump into the pit of despair and fear first?" Ike asked. No one answered. "Well, I'm not!"

"Who says we must?" Meta Knight pointed out. "For all we could know, that beast could be long gone by now."

"Good point…" Marth said, crossing his arms and nodding.

"So… what do we do now?" Jordan asked.

"We proceed." Meta Knight said, walking in the opposite direction they were facing. "And seek a way to defeat subspace."

**Yay! 3rd chappy! Most of my chapters are going to be this long from now on, so get ready for it. Well, R&R!**


	4. Link vs Mario! Marie's Regrets

Chapter 4: Link vs. Mario! Marie's Regrets

**Wassup, readers! Here we return with Subspace Legends!**

"H-hey Link, wait up!" Marie gasped.

Link slowed to a halt. "Ugh, Marie, that's the 3rd time we've had to stop!" Link complained.

Marie came up to Link, gasping for breath. "S-sorry, but, it's just that… we've been running for over an hour…"

"We need to keep after that ship, though!" Link said, running off again.

Marie sighed and pulled out her rapier, which she named Silver Wolf, and gazed at it.

FLASHBACK

Marie parried another strike by her opponent. She then swiftly lunged at him, jabbing him in the chest, winning. "Yeah! That's how you do it!" She exclaimed before pulling off her mask, sweating.

Her opponent peeled off his mask as well, revealing the face of a 14-year-old boy with sandy hair and freckles. "Ugh… well, that's the 4th time in a row you've beaten me…"

The young Marie leaned on her rapier. "Yeah, that's the power of skill!" She boasted.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Marie! Let's go!" Link called out breaking her flashback. Marie shook her head, sheathed her sword, and ran up to Link.

The 3 continued running along the path, when Link, skidded to a halt and looked up at a hill. Marie looked as well and gasped. There, a trophy of Zelda lay on the ground, and then disintegrated into Shadow Bugs. A man in blue overalls and a red cap, and an angel in a toga stood there.

Link ran up the hill at alarming speeds, leapt into the air, and plunged his sword into the ground. Marie hurried up to meet Link, who stared angrily at the 2 figures, who Marie now realized as Mario and Pit.

"You! You killed Zelda! I'll destroy you!" Link accused.

"You-a fool! That girl attached us!" Mario pleaded.

"Lies! I shall kill you myself!" Link cried, shaking his head.

"L-link, maybe we should listen to them…" Marie suggested.

"When these people clearly murdered Zelda? I shall crush them!" Link screamed before lunging at Mario and slashing at him.

The Italian plumber deftly dodged the strike, and punched at Link, who guarded with his shield. Pit slashed with his 2 blades, but Link jumped back and brandished a bow, and prepared an arrow. He fired it at Pit, who used his Mirror Shield to reflect it back.

Just then, however, just before the arrow hit, Marie jumped out and sliced the arrow in two with her rapier. Mario shot a fireball at Marie, but Yoshi quickly intervened, and ate it, spitting an egg at the plumber. "OOF!" he yelled, being pushed back.

"Mario!" Pit cried. He prepared an arrow, and fired it at Link, but Yoshi ate it too, and he spat out another egg at Pit, who jumped over it and struck down at Link with his two blades. Link guarded with his shield, and pushed Pit away.

Mario ran up and punched at Link, but he stabbed at the plumber, who was knocked back again. "You're a… good-a opponent…" Mario muttered.

Link stood in an offensive stance. "I shall not forgive you for killing Zelda!" Link yelled before charging at Mario and nailed him with a barrage of sword slices. Mario was hurled backwards, tumbling in the grass. Link walked over and held his sword to Mario's throat. "I end your pathetic life here." Link threatened.

Pit suddenly prepared an arrow and pointed it inches away from Link's head. "Stay away from my friend!" He said.

Link lowered his head. Mario quickly scuttled away. Then, Link made a swift uppercut at Pit, who blocked it with his bow. "You didn't think I'd give up _that_ easily? I mean, come _ON_!" Link taunted, slashing at Pit, who produced his mirror shield to block the strikes.

Yoshi ran up and tossed an egg at the angel from behind, but Pit dodged the projectile, and it hit Link instead. Meanwhile, Marie and Mario were locked in combat. "Hey, speak-a some sense into your-a insane friend there!" Mario said in his Italian accent, while throwing a punch at Marie.

"Sorry, but I doubt Link will forgive you." Marie said, dodging the punch.

"But-a why?" Mario asked, getting slashed by Marie's rapier. "OW!"

"Sorry! But, well, you, um, kinda killed Zelda…" Marie said quietly, while jumping back to avoid a fireball.

"AGH!" Link screamed as he was hit in the chest with one of Pit's arrows, and he turned into a trophy.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi cried as he was stabbed in the chest by one of Pit's blades, and he, too, turned into a trophy.

"Link! Yoshi!" Marie yelled, looking at her fallen allies. He cast a menacing glare at her foes.

"L-listen! It wasn't our-a fault! She was-a holding a menacing-a blaster! And she was-a pointing it at your friend!" Mario pleaded.

"Y-yeah! And, there was this creepy Dark Aura surrounding her…" Pit said.

"Wait, a dark aura?" Marie asked surprised.

Just as she finished her sentence, however, a strange vehicle with a long claw-arm dashed out of the grasses, its driver a fat penguin creature in a red robe.

It sailed by, holding 3 trophies, one of a girl in a long, frilly dress, a kid with small eyes and a T-shirt, and a guy who looked a lot like Mario, only in a frightened position.

The skiff rode past the 5, and turned around, using its long, claw arm to reach over and lift up the trophies of Link and Yoshi. It started to ride away, when suddenly, a pink sphere with stubby hands and feet Marie recognized as Kirby appeared from nowhere, riding on the claw arm.

Kirby produced a sword and sliced off the arm, freeing the 2, and tapping the bases of Link and Yoshi's trophies, thus de-trophitizing them.

The skiff turned around again, and came after the 6 (now adding Kirby). Link prepared an arrow, and quickly launched it. It shot through the vehicle, and it rode past the group, and smoke began ring from it. The skiff and its rider rode into the distance. "After that Skiff! And that Fat Penguin!" Link yelled.

"I have a name you know! And it's King Dedede! Mwahahahaha!" The fat penguin now known as king Dedede shouted as he escaped.

Instantly, the 6 smashers took chase. "(Alright, lets get that fat penguin… creature... thing!)" Marie thought smiling.

**Hooray! This chapter was actually kinda hard to write. Unfortunately, some chapters might be very short, much like this one. But, never mind! See you next time!**


	5. Ridley and Samus! Eternal Rivals!

Chapter 5: Ridley and Samus! Eternal Rivals!

**Hello, readers! Here we return to the epic fights and battles of Subspace Legends! I hope this chapter pleases you!**

Justin, Samus, and Pikachu quietly crept through a hallway. The alarm from earlier was turned off now (Thanks to Samus, who got annoyed with the alarm's beeping noise, and she blasted it with a missile).

They rounded a corner, and saw a large door at the end of the corridor. Samus started walking forward. Justin followed her, and shot a bolt of lightning out of his Voltage Claws at the door. It didn't budge. "Crap. I guess that means we're not getting through this door." Justin sighed.

"Stand back." Samus said bluntly, and Justin quickly backed away. She stepped up to a control panel next to the door, and she attached her arm cannon to it. There were some whirring noises, and the door opened.

The 3 walked through the door, and they entered. The room was large, and cylinder-like. There was no roof, and the area was very spacious. Once all 3 of them were in, the door quickly shut closed, resounding in a booming noise that echoed around the room.

Justin walked a few steps forward. "Hey, guys?" He said.

"Yes, Justin?" Samus replied.

"Do you have the feeling something bad is going to hap-"

He was cut off, because a large, black-purple dragon creature dropped out of the ceiling, and landed in front of the Smashers, and roared. Pikachu whimpered in fear. Justin jumped, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Ridley!" Samus shouted. The dragon named Ridley roared again, and snatched up Samus in one of his claws, flew upwards into the air, and smashed Samus into the wall, still holding her.

Ridley then began flying in a circle, scraping his victim against the wall. Samus's suit began crackling with electricity.

"Aw, crap! That monster has got Samus!" Justin cursed. He fired numerous bolts of lightning at Ridley, each one missing. Tears started welling up in his eyes as he dropped to his knees. "Dammit… I can't even save my own video game idol… I'm so sorry, Samus…"

Pikachu jumped into the air, and sparked with electricity. Clouds appeared above Ridley, and a bolt of thunder shot down and shocked Ridley, flashing white and revealing an X-ray of his bones. Ell from his grip, and landed on the ground on one knee, sparking with electricity for a few seconds.

"SAMUS!" Justin cried. He ran over to Samus, and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Samus, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you back the- _BZZZZZZT_!" He said as he wept, but he got shocked, but his hair was already spiky, so the electricity didn't affect his hair. He fell over on his back, but Samus grabbed his arm tightly, and hoisted him up.

"Get yourself together, kid." She commanded.

Justin wiped away his tears, and then saluted to her. "Yes, ma'am!" Samus nodded.

Ridley dropped to the ground in front of the 3 Smashers, and roared angrily. "Here he comes!" Samus yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, lightning sparking from his cheeks.

Suddenly, the edges of the room sunk into the wall, and the floor resembled a square, floating above endless darkness.

Ridley flew into the air, soared around the column-like room, and swooped down, flying just above the Smashers, and knocked them into the air because of the gust.

Ridley came flying back at the Smashers in the air, and opened his mouth to swallow them alive. His fangs were razor-sharp, and at least 2 feet long. Justin, now sweating uncontrollably, fired 2 bolts of lightning into Ridley's mouth, and they went down his throat. He shook for a moment, and in that second, Samus fired a missile into Ridley's mouth. It exploded in his maw, and the Dragon flew away, circling the room.

The Smashers landed on the ground, and Ridley came back, scraping his tail across the floor, making a horrible grating noise. Pikachu squealed in pain, and Justin was forced to cover his ears. Unfortunately for him, he was still holding his Voltage Claws, and prodded his ears with the pistols, shocking himself. Even Samus, in her Power Suit, winced at the noise.

The tail came for the 3, and they jumped out of the way. Ridley changed directions for the fleeing Pikachu, who was running around in circles. "Pika! Pika pika pii, KAAAAA!! (Get this freaking dragon thing away from ME!!)" The pokemon wailed.

* * *

Okay, from now on, I'm going to put what Pikachu really is saying in the parenthesis, although no one can actually understand him.

* * *

"Pikachu! I'll save you!" Justin yelled, despite the pain in his head. He fired 3 bolts of electricity at Ridley, all connecting with his chest. The monster flapped his wings backwards, screeching in pain. He stared angrily at Justin, and roared with fury. "Oh, shi-" He said, cut off by an angry Ridley flying at him.

Justin quickly ran away, screaming like a little girl trapped in a horror movie. "OH **[BEEP!]**! WHY THE **[BEEP!]** DID THE **[BEEP!]**ING DRAGON THING HAVE TO **[BEEP!]**ING CHOOSE ME AS IT'S NEXT **[BEEP!]**ING TARGET?!" He cursed.

Samus's left eye twitched as Justin kept swearing. Pikachu fell over in surprise. Ridley kept in pursuit, but with wide eyes. Soon, Justin realized what he had just said, and stopped running. "Ohh, crap. Did I just say-"

"Justin, look out!" Samus screamed, pointing at Ridley, who was no longer distracted by Justin's very long list of swear words, and reached down to pick up Justin.

The bad-mouthed kid, turned around, and his left eye twitched. "Oh, hell." And after that, the monster hoisted the boy up in his big claw. "OH DAMMIT! LET ME DOWN, YOU FRICKING DRAGON MONSTER THING! AAAAAAUUGH!" He yelled, as Ridley then roared a high pitched roar in Justin's face.

The monster quickly flew into the air, soaring in circles, listening to Justin scream. "Justin! Hold still!" Samus yelled, pointing her Arm Cannon at Ridley, and fired many missiles. All of them missed, but one of them hit Justin, and after it exploded, he was covered in black soot. But the high-speed wind quickly blew it all off.

"I don't think that's very helpful, Samus!" Justin yelled angrily at his companion.

"Sorry!" Samus yelled, sweatdropping.

"Pika! (Don't worry!)" Pikachu yelled, jumping into the air, crackling with electricity. The clouds from before emerged once again, and a bolt of thunder shot down, but Ridley dodged it in mid air, and flipped off Pikachu (What the HECK?!), and sticking out his tongue. Pikachu's eye's widened, and he fainted, falling to the ground.

"Justin!" Samus called out to her friend, ignoring what had just occurred. "Try shocking Ridley with your voltage claws!"

"Okay!" Justin replied, and he jabbed his Voltage Claws into Ridley's hand. The dragon roared in pain from the seemingly small shock, and he dropped Justin from his grasp.

Justin, however, landed facedown on the ground. Or to be more precise, on Pikachu. The electric mouse shocked the teenager, and the 2 got up. "Er, uh, sorry, Pika-" Justin apologized.

"Pika Pika pika pi pi pika pikaCHU! (What do you think you're doing?! I just got flipped off by a dragon, and you just landed on me!)" Pikachu interrupted furiously.

"Guys, look out!" Samus warned, as the 2 other Smashers looked up to see a very angry Ridley flying down to kill them all. "RUN!"

The 3 began scurrying around the area, but really, Ridley was just chasing Justin. When Samus and Pikachu finally noticed this, they simply stood in a corner quietly watching everything play out. "H-hey guys, help me out here for the love of God, Dammit!" Justin complained.

"Should we help him, Pikachu?" Samus teased.

"Pika, pikachu. (Hmm, I dunno…)" Pikachu replied before giggling for a moment.

"Aw, guys, COME ON! Help me out here! Please!" Justin begged, still running from the enraged dragon.

Samus sighed. "Fine." She readied her Arm Cannon, and fired several energy beams at Ridley. They hit him in the side of his body, and he was knocked back. Samus fired several missiles, all exploding in Ridley's chest.

Justin turned around. "This is for making the past few moments of my life a living HELL!" He screamed, and he fired bolt after bolt of lightning at the monster, which roared in agony.

"PIKA! (Here's the Finale!)" pikachu yelled, and he leapt into the air below Ridley, and the clouds emerged above, and down came a blast of lightning. Ridley's X-ray was revealed for a few seconds, flickering on and off. Then, Ridley's body exploded into flame, and the burning wreckage that was his body plummeted into the darkness below before vanishing from sight.

"Yeah! Take that, you bastard!" Justin yelled at the darkness, grinning proudly, his voice echoing. The sides of the floor came back to the platform, and everything looked as if Ridley was never there.

Also, on the other side of the room, a door opened, light streaming in from it. Samus marched forward, her comrades following her. Justin pocketed his Voltage Claws, and the 3 walked into the light.

When they emerged, Justin gasped. He beheld a beautiful field, with ruins of stone everywhere. There was what seemed to be a plaza, now in ruins, lay before them.

Examining the area, he noticed a pair of R.O.B. units carrying a floating cart with a large sphere lying upon it. He looked to Samus. "So? What do we do?" He asked.

Samus prepared her Arm Cannon. "Let's rock and roll, boys." She replied.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter a LOT. Well, I hope you continue reading this epic fanfic! R&R!**


	6. After That Smash Skiff!

Chapter 6: After that Smash Skiff!

**OMG, an update! SQUEEE! Sorry, but school has recently been taking its toll on my writing time. Gah.**

Marie hurried with the 5 other Smashers after the trail of smoke in the sky, a trail left by the Smash Skiff. Thick fog had begun to set in, and blocked some of her view. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and black and red creatures with thin bodies and round heads that looked like bombs with pinched faces. Link readied his sword. "Bombeds. They throw their exploding heads at you, so beware." Link warned.

Marie nodded, pulled out her Rapier, and charged at a Bombed. "Yaaah!" She yelled, slashing a Bombed through the chest. It exploded in light, but its bomb-like head was tossed into the air, and fell down. It exploded in front of Marie's face, knocking her back.

Fortunately, Link caught her before falling down. Marie blushed deeply. "Hey, you okay? You look a bit red…" Link asked.

"N- NO! I- I mean yes! That just hurt." She said standing up.

"Okay, I'm just glad you're fine." Link said, looking at an approaching Bombed. "Try attacking them like this." Link then ran up and slashed the Bombed, destroying it, but dodged out of the way of the bomb before it exploded.

Marie nodded. She ran over to a Bombed, and slashed it, copying Link's previous movements. "Great!" Link commented happily.

They 6 Smashers continued this, but Bombeds kept replacing the ones destroyed.. "No! They just keep swarming back!" Pit complained. Just then, a Bombed threw its head at Pit, but he dodged it, destroying a Bombed behind him. As the headless Bombed fled, Pit shot an arrow at it. None came to replace the fallen Bombeds.

"Hey! Try it-a like that!" Mario said.

Marie dodged a bomb, and it hit a Bombed behind her, destroying it. The bomb flew into the air and destroyed a Bombed next to it. Marie began chasing the fleeing Bombed. "Aw, don't run! I just want to kill you! Hehehe!" Marie taunted. The Bombed tripped over, and Marie deftly stabbed the Bombed through the chest before it even hit the ground. "Yeah! Eat that, you bastard!"

In a few minutes, all the Bombeds were gone, and the Smashers could proceed. "Move move move move move move move muh-WOOOVE!" Link chanted. The Smashers dashed forward, and suddenly, the was another flash of light, and a Greap appeared. "Dammit! We don't have time for flakes like you!" Link said angrily. He leapt up, the Master Sword glowing, and he stabbed it into the Greap's head. It exploded instantly.

Link looked at the others. "Come on!" He yelled, and ran forward, the others following at his heels.

The Smashers kept running, and Link kept running faster. Suddenly, he stopped running, and collapsed. "Link!" Marie gasped, running over, turning Link over so he was facing up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I think I just cramped…" Link said as he tried getting up, but screamed in pain and fell back down.

"LINK!" Marie cried.

"He probably is having a bad ache. He needs to rest." Pit said, panting.

Link gritted his teeth. "Fine." He relented.

The 6 Smashers stopped to rest, the smoke still in the sky. "Wow, Link, you really shot that Smash Skiff hard." Marie praised.

"Shut up." Link said bluntly, limping away.

Marie turned to Pit. "What's wrong with him?" Marie asked.

Pit crossed his arms. "Well, from the way I saw him fight and act, he probably suspects that that strange Penguin King Dedede has something to do with the people who kidnapped Zelda, and he wants revenge."

"Revenge?" Marie asked, looking at Link. "(Wow, I never thought Link, the hero of Time Himself would want revenge on someone.)" She thought.

A few minutes later, Link was on his feet again, and everyone was moving like they did when they started. "Hey-a, Pit?" Mario asked.

"Yeah?" Pit replied.

"Have you-a noticed that that-a smoke seems like it's-a getting closer?"

Pit stared at the smoke, which was indeed getting closer. "Whoa, I just noticed that." Pit answered surprised.

The smoke continued to get closer, and soon, the 6 Smashers were at a large rock mass, with an entrance with an iron frame. The Smashers stared into the darkness. The Smash Skiff was parked beside the entrance, emitting smoke aplenty.

"So, you think he went in there?" Link asked. He was more calm now.

"Uh-huh." Mario answered.

The Smashers kept staring into the cave. "(Damn. Why did that bastard have to go in there…)" Marie thought to herself.

Eventually, Link stepped forward into the cave, then Kirby, then yoshi, and then everyone else walked in.

After wandering in the darkness for a few moments, light appeared. Marie looked around her surroundings, and saw that they were definitely in a mine. Lanterns hung from sturdy, wooden frames. And rock walls behind them.

Suddenly, 2 tall, shadowy humanoid-like beings appeared. There was a red, shining sphere in their chest. They had not one head, but 2, and held large, curved blades. "Shaydas!" Link yelled, preparing his sword. "They are very skilled swordsmen. I'd watch out!"

"Got it." Marie said as she brandished her rapier.

The Shaydas stepped forward, and struck a pose, as if it was about to swing its swords. But they just stood there. Marie slashed at the Shaydas, hurting them. Then, suddenly, the Shaydas slashed at Marie, smashing her into the wall. "UGH!" She cried.

"Marie!" Link yelled, and slashed at one of the Shaydas. Just as it was about to attack Link, he destroyed it.

Marie staggered back to her feet, and lunged at a Shaydas, and jabbed her sword into its red core. It exploded in light, and the Smashers ran forward.

The mine was very twisting, and very maze-like. Soon, the Smashers came to a large area with shiny crystals illuminating the stony walls. The Smashers quietly walked forward, and suddenly, large, goldfish-like creatures with one huge eye and tentacles dangling from its underside appeared in midair, and flew towards the Smashers.

"Those are-a Feyeshes!" Mario said. "Don't-a be fooled by their appearance! They're-a deadly!"

Then, a Feyesh charged towards Marie, and thrust its tentacles at her. She jumped back, and then leapt forward to slice the fish-creature's eye. It exploded in a burst of light, but just then, another Feyesh came up from behind and electrocuted her. "Yowch!" She screamed, falling on her face.

"Marie!" Link yelled, glancing at her before slashing the Feyesh in front of him into oblivion. He then, jumped into the air, and stabbed the Feyesh attacking Marie through the heart, pinning it to the ground. The monster squealed in pain before exploding in light.

Link walked over to his fallen companion, and picked her up in his arms. Marie opened her eyes, and blushed bright red when she saw Link was holding her. "L-Link…" She gasped out.

"Hey, Link! Watch OUT!" Pit called out. The 2 remaining Feyeshes charged for Link. Pit shot an arrow through one of them, making it vanish. Link gently set Marie on the ground, and the Master Sword glowed.

Link then whirled around, cutting directly through the Feyesh. The monster split in 2 pieces, and exploded in light. The Master Sword reverted back to its regular state, and there was a burst of light, and the Smashers ran forward.

Then, the adventurers came to a long corridor, a small trickle of water running down the rocks. Wooden poles held up the ceiling, and lanterns hung from hooks in the rock. "Hey, I think we're almost there!" Pit said triumphantly.

"Well, then let's-a go!" Mario said, running forward. Marie's eye twitched. The Smashers proceeded, and soon came to a small opening in the rock wall, where sunlight poured in.

"Light! Glorious, LIGHT!" Pit proclaimed, falling to his knees. An angelic chorus played. Then, Link cut a stereo in half with his sword, and the music stopped.

The Smashers stepped out of the cave, but everything wasn't as peaceful as they thought it would be. They stood on a seaside cliff, where mist gripped the air. A stony castle sat in the distance, and in the cloudy skies was the silhouette of a very familiar battleship, surrounded by familiar crimson clouds…

**Haha, cliffhanger. For those who have played the Subspace Emissary, you should be familiar with what happens. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


End file.
